3.TD:ESC - Finał - Music Awakens Feelings!
3. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Finał - San Marino - San Marino Sponsorami programu są: Nick Planet, We Love Drama TV oraz Firma Kratex. ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Na scenie pojawia się Petra Mede. thumb|left|335 px Na scenie pojawia się prowadząca - Gwen. Gwen: 'Witaj Europo! ''Niezwykły aplauz licznej publiczności na małej San Maryńskiej hali (xDDD). 'Gwen: '''Witajcie w finale trzeciej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! Dzisiaj poznamy zwycięzcę. Po obejrzeniu wszystkich piosenek, będziecie musieli wziąść swoje telefony i zagłosować. Będziecie mieli na to 15 minut po ostatniej piosence. A więc, czy jesteście gotowi na start?! ''Euforia publiki. 'Gwen: '''So, let the Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Brawa. Pojawia się pierwsza pocztówka. Rzym we Włoszech. W bazylice świętego Piotra Debora modli się po czym wstaje. Wychodzi z niego i razem z turystami tworzą w oddali znak "Italia #1". 01. 50px Włochy - Debora "Due Respiri" thumb|left|335px Brawa. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Holmenkollbakken, Oslo, Norwegia. W szarej okolicy do skoku gotowa jest Yoanna. Skacze, Ląduje. Z jej nart pojawiają się niebieski, czerwony i biały kolor. Potem coraz więcej. '' ''Na niebie pojawiła się flaga Norwegii. 02. 50px Norwegia - Yoanna "Mamma Mia!" thumb|left|335px Aplauz. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Stare Miasto, Sarajewo, Bośnia i Hercegowina. Charles ma żółty kolor. Hildegarde niebieski, Błądzą między uliczkami. W końcu odnajdują się. Pojawia się biel, potem inne kolory. '' ''Farbują okolicę. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Bośni i Hercegowiny. 03. Plik:Bosnia & Herzegovina.png Bośnia i Hercegowina - Charles & Hildegarde "Thrift Shop" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Kolejna pocztówka zostaje wyświetlona. Pałac Wielkich Książąt, Luksemburg, Luksemburg. Cały pałac jest szary. Z lewej biegnie DJ ciągnąc błękit. Z prawej - LeShawna z czerwienią. Przytulają się i wybuchają bielą (bez skojarzeń). '' ''Kolory unoszą się do nieba, ukazując flagę Luksemburga. 05. 50px Luksemburg - DJ & Anna Maria "Always" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Wyświetla się następna pocztówka. Wieża zegarowa, Berno, Szwajcaria. Junior wspina się po szarych schodach na szczyt niosąc biały kolor ze sobą. Ewidentnie czegoś szuka. Dochodzi na szczyt. Spotyka Pearl, który ma czerwony kolor, Uśmiechają się. Kolory mnożą się. Kolorują okolicę. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Szwajcarii. 06. 50px Szwajcaria - Junior & Pearl "Let's Get It Started" thumb|left|335 px Ogromne brawa. Kolejna pocztówka wychodzi na światło dzienne. Mińsk na Białorusi. Carly przechodzi się po placu. Jedzie metrem a następnie autobusem do pobliskiej wsi. Wskakuje do wody. Pojawiają się kolory a z niej odlatuje energia. 06. 50px Białoruś - Carly "A Milion (O Mie)" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz. Wyświetla się następna pocztówka. Plac Senacki, Helsinki, Finlandia. Plac tonie w szarości. Pojawia się Fatima. Swoimi zamaszystymi ruchami odsłania biały i niebieski kolor. '' ''Z czasem kolejne. '' ''W końcu koloruje okolicę, a na niebie pojawia się flaga Finlandii. 07. 50px Finlandia - Fatima "Diva" thumb|left|335 px Wielkie brawa. Pojawia się pocztówka. '' ''Stephansplatz w Wiedniu, Austria. Cały plac tonie w szarości. Nagle pojawia się Sam grając na PS Vita. '' ''Z jego gry wychodzi biały i czerwony kolor. Powoli wracają wszystkie kolory. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Austrii. 08. 50px Austria - Sam "Who's Laughing Now" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz widzów. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. Park Wake, Tbilisi, Gruzja. Okolica tonie w szarości. Dominic wrzuca monetę do fontanny. Nagle wyłaniają się czerwono białe barwy wznoszące się do nieba. '' ''Za nimi inne kolory, zabarwiające okolicę. W tym czasie, na niebie ułożyła się flaga Gruzji, 09. 50px Gruzja - Dominic "Payphone" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pokazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Pałac Kryształowy w Madrycie, Hiszpania. Okolica jest szara. Na brzegu fonntanny siedzi Justin. Wyszło słońce. Czerwono-żółte promienie odbiły się od jego okularów przeciwsłonecznych, z czasem było coraz więcej kolorów. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Hiszpanii. 10. 50px Hiszpania - Justin "Mirrors" thumb|left|335 px Ogromne brawa. Następna pocztówka. Akwedukt Justyniana, Skopje, Macedonia. Po szarym akwedukcie położonym w zaszarzonej okolicy przechadza się Leshawna, niosąc dwie ciepłe barwy - czerwoną i żółtą. Te, wznoszą się do nieba i ewolują w inne, które kolorują okolice. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Macedonii. 11. 50px Macedonia - Leshawna "A Night Like This" thumb|left|335px Ogromne brawa. Pokazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Sofia w Bułgarii. Beth paraduje w bikini w miejscach publicznych i zaczyna tańczyć na rurze w metrze. Wszyscy się śmieją i uśmiechają. Kolory powracają a z niej uwalnia się energia. 12. 50px Bułgaria - Beth "Dark Paradise" thumb|left|335 px Wielki aplauz. Kolejna pocztówka wychodzi na światło dzienne. Dzielnica Alvsjo, Sztokholm, Szwecja. Bridgette porusza się promami miejskimi pomiędzy dzielnicami Sztokholmu, ciągnąc za sobą niebieskie i żółte barwy. Kolory pokrywają okolicę. Na niebie ukazuje się flaga Szwecji. 13. 50px Szwecja - Bridgette "Zombie" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz publiki. Wyświetla się następna pocztówka. Parlament, Budapeszt, Węgry. Kenneth przechodzi szarym korytarzem parlamentu. Świeci mu coś w kieszeniach. Wchodzi na kopułę dachu. Wyjmuje kolory - zielony, biały, czerwony. Te unoszą się do góry i zmieniają się w kolejne. Kolorują okolicę. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Węgier. 14. 50px Węgry - Kenneth "Life is a Highway" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Następna pocztówka. Port Whaling Ships, Rejkjawik, Islandia. Port tonie w szarości.Nagle, na morzu pojawia się niebiesko-czerwono-biała plama. Wyłania się statek. Dobija do brzegu, Wysiada z niego Dawn. Najprzeróżniejsze kolory wypełniaja okolicę. Na niebie tworzy się flaga Islandii. 15. 50px Islandia - Dawn "The Show" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz. Pokazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Pałac Królewski, Amsterdam, Holandia. Po szarym korytarzu pałacu przechadza się Misty, Jej stopy otaczają niebieskie, czerwone i białe barwy. Ręce inne kolory. Cały korytarz koloruje się. Za oknem, na niebie, pojawia się flaga Holandii. 16. 50px Holandia - Misty "Rolling In The Deep" thumb|left|335 px Brawa, owacje. Kolejna pocztówka. Zatoka Marsamxett, La Valetta, Malta. Lindsay płynie statkiem, trzyma w rękach czerwony, biały i czarny kolor. '' Dobija do brzegu. Kolory się uwalniają i ewolują, kolorują okolicę. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Malty. 17. 50px Malta - Lindsay "I follow rivers" thumb|left|335 px ''Wielki aplauz roztańczonej publiczności. Kolejna pocztówka. Ateny w Grecji. Chris i Kunegunda ze sobą flirtują a za nimi trwa fiesta. Chris podłącza z powrotem kabel od telewizji publicznego Grecji a Kunegunda wysyła kamerze buziaki. Kolory powracają a z nich uwalnia się energia. 18. 50px Grecja - Chris & Kunegunda "Opa Opa" thumb|left|335 px Brawa? Kolejna pocztówka. Stary Pałac, Belgrad, Serbia. Pałac i piękny park przed nim są szare. jednak z pałacu wychodzi Catherine a za nią kolory: biały, niebieski, czerwony Potem pojawiają się inne kolory, barwiące park i pałac. '' ''Na niebie utworzyła się flaga Serbii. 19. 50px Serbia - Catherine "Only Teardorps" thumb|left|335 px Wielkie brawa. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Rzeka Jarkon, Tel Awiw-Jafa, Izrael. Szara rzeka powoli płynie ku morzu. '' ''Jednak pojawia się łódź, a na niej Lightning niosący niebieską i Courtney niosąca białą barwę. Dotykają wody. Okolica koloruje się. Kolory wznoszą się do góry. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Izraela. 20. 50px Izrael - Lightning ft. Courtney "Love The Way You Lie" thumb|left|335 px Entuzjazm widowni. Kolejna pocztówka. Pomnik Skanderbega, Tirana, Albania. Pomnik, jak i plac wokół niego jest szary. Pojawia się Zoey. Znajduje tajemniczy przycisk. Wciska go, Pojawiają się czarne i czerwone kolory unoszące się ku górze, a potem inne zabarwiające plac i pomnik. Na niebie pojawia sie flaga Albanii. 21. 50px Albania - Zoey "Valerie" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pojawia się druga pocztówka. Most Karola, Praga, Czechy. Most i rzeka są szare. Nagle pojawia się Izzy i skacze po nim wypełniając go różnymi barwami, z czego dominują niebieski, czerwony i biały. '' ''Okolica została pokolorowana. Na niebie ukazała się flaga Czech. 22. 50px Czechy - Izzy "Raise Your Glass" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz publiczności. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. Stare Miasto, Tallin, Estonia. Cała okolica tonie w szarości. Zza zakrętu wychodzi Dakota, a za nią trzy smugi trzech kolorów: niebieskiego, czarnego i białego. Smugi rozchodzą się przybierając kolejne barwy. W końcu okolica staje się kolorowa. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Estonii. 23. 50px Estonia - Dakota "Salt Skin" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Kolejna pocztówka. Wilno na Litwie. Stephanie i Penny próbują kupić jedzenie na okolicznym bazarku na placu w Wilnie ale nie mają pieniędzy. Zaczynają tańczyć i udało im się nazbierać niezłą sumę. Kupiły sobie jedzenie i zaczęły uciekać zanim sprzedawca zauważył że są sztuczne. Pojawiają się kolory a z nich uwalnia się energia. 24. 50px Litwa - Stephanie & Penny "Potential Breakup Song" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Kolejna pocztówka. Colombo, Lizbona, Portugalia. Alejandro trzyma czerwony kolor i szuka kogoś na piętrze. Heahter trzyma zielony kolor i szuka kogoś na parterze. '' ''W końcu spotykają się na schodach. Łączą kolory. Powstają nowe z których wyróżnia się żółty. Barwią kolory. Na niebie pojawia się flaga Portugalii. 25. 50px Portugalia - Alejandro ft. Heather "Empire State of Mind" thumb|left|335 px Aplauz. Pojawia się ostatnia pocztówka. San Marino w San Marino. Duncan i Katie tańczą w fontannie. Nagle Duncan wyjmuje gitarę i na niej gra a Katie tańczy do muzyki. Kolory powracają a z nich uwalnia się energia. 26. 50px San Marino - Duncan i Katie "Feel This Moment" thumb|left|335 px Na scenę wychodzi Gwen. 'Gwen: '''To już wszyscy uczestnicy. Teraz rozpoczniemy głosowanie... Europo, zacznij głosować! ''Aplauz. 'Gwen: '''Aby umilić wam czas głosowania pokażemy wam skróty wszystkich piosenek. ''Pojawiają się skróty piosenek. 'Gwen: '''Czas zamknąć głosowanie. Europo, przestań głosować! ''Aplauz. '''Gwen: '''W tej chwili podliczamy głosy. W tym czasie wystąpi przed państwem pierwszy zwycięzca TD:ESC, Moreno w swojej zwycięskiej piosence! thumb|left|335 px '''Gwen: Dziękujemy! Mamy już głosy. Oto pełna tabela: center|700px 'Gwen: '''A więc oficjalnym zwycięzcą trzeciej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest jest Holandia! ''Euforia ekipy holenderskiej. '''Gwen: '''Z mojej strony to tyle, na koniec zwycięska piosenka! thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:3. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Odcinki